


I'm Failing Because Of Your Face

by Twenty1Problems



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Hetalia, Highschool AU, M/M, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twenty1Problems/pseuds/Twenty1Problems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy one shots of various Hetalia pairings in a highschool setting. Teacher/Student relationships. Fluff. Just fluff. Short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Failing Because Of Your Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KenmaKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenmaKitty/gifts).



"Mr. Feliciano Vargas, can you please come up to the front desk before you exit." Students threw the italian pitying looks before rushing to escape the German man's class before he could call any of them as well. 

  Italy waited until the classroom had emptied out before skipping his way to Ludwig's desk.

  "Hello, Mr.Germany!" Ludwig furrowed his brows at the name but sighed instead of addressing it. 

"It's weird for you to call me up to your desk after class but your desk is so neat and clean! Look, if I put my face this close it's like a mirror and I can see myself, isn't that cool, Mr. Germany?"

  Honestly, someone had to give Ludwig an award for his patience because Feliciano had to be one of the most challenging students to set foot in his classroom. 

  "Yes, Mr. Vargas- it's a very clean desk but I had asked you to stay after class to discuss your...less than passing grades."

  Big, brown, doe-like eyes stared up at him in confusion, head tilting to wordlessly express such as the blonde World History teacher sighed.

  He pulled Feliciano's latest test out from a folder, showing it to him with a grim expression. "Do you know what this is, Mr. Vargas?"

  Italy squinted at the paper before a wide smile replaced his confused pout and Ludwig felt his heart stumble a bit before thundering against his chest.

  "That's my test we took last Tuesday!" Germany nodded curtly before opening his mouth to continue, only for Italy to go on. "I remember it being reaaalllllyyy difficult because I had to remember all the countries and I kept forgetting Canada even though I made a note on my hand-"

  Once again, Ludwig let out a drawn out sigh, "I'm going to ignore your confession to cheating for the moment and focus on this."

  He looked at the paper pointedly.

"This is, in fact, your test. But do you know what this is?" Ludwig pointed at the letter drawn in red marker at the top of the paper.

  "Yes! That's an F in a sloppy circle!"

  Germany gritted his teeth but nodded, "Correct Mr. Vargas. But what does an F stand for?"

  Italy's eyes grew wide and (if possible) his smile stretched even wider.

  "F is for Feliciano!"

  Ludwig couldn't help but face palm himself because someone- anyone please give this clueless creature some much needed help. 

  "It stands for failure. As in you're currently failing my class," Feliciano nodded quietly. "I'm willing to give you extra help and extra credit but you need to-"

  "But it's not my fault that Mr.Germany's tests are so hard! You only give me one night to study and Lovino's so grumpy and loud when I try to cram for it! You talk really fast and I can't write fast enough to keep up with it-"

  Feliciano blinked back tears and Ludwig felt his resolve crumble.  
    
  "So I just sit there and try to listen but then I get really tired because you have a nice voice- it's calm and deep and makes me very sleepy but then I wake up and realize I heard nothing..."

  Ludwig tried to calm the small italian down but the tears were flowing freely and with no sign of stopping as he inhaled sharply.

"And sometimes I just stare at you because you're really handsome and then I realize that you're also very tall- I'm so jealous but you probably already have a girlfriend even though German women are really scary! I'm sorry I'm failing but I cant pay attention for the life of me and-"

  With a huff, the usually stern but calm German pulled the babbling, sobbing mess that was Feliciano into a secure hug while absent mindedly rubbing his back. 

  "Okay, okay. Calm down, Feliciano." Italy blinked up at him with a small frown. "I will tutor you after school or I can get someone else to do so if you find me too...distracting...And as a teacher I am not permitted to date students but..."

  Feliciano continued to stare up at him silently, chest heaving and heart squeezing almost painfully at being held flush to his crush's chest.

  "But I suppose graduation is only a month or so away and if you'll allow me to take you out on a-"

  "Yes! Mr. Germany is so kind to me! I was sure you'd yell at me!" Admittedly, Ludwig was close to quitting the conversation early on but he wasn't opposed to courting the cute italian in the near future at all.

  In fact, as Feliciano pressed his blushing face into Ludwig's chest, he couldn't think of anything he would like more.


End file.
